


Deprived

by citrineelephant



Series: Whump Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrineelephant/pseuds/citrineelephant
Summary: Zane wants sleep. Badly.
Series: Whump Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809481
Kudos: 6





	Deprived

Sleep. It beaconed to the operative, but it was not something he would be receiving any time soon. 

With another douse of ice cold water on his head, Zane’s eyes shot open, despite begging to shut and fall to sweet dreams. The shock was almost painful as his mind screamed, it felt like he was being electrocuted. 

A groan that turned into a whimper slipped past the duct tape sealing his mouth shut. 

Zane’s captors could see it in his eyes. The exhaustion, the hatred, the pleading... 

“Not yet, pretty boy,” the man who dumped the bucket over his head barked, walking into view and slapping his palm across the captive’s face.

Zane grunted as his head snapped towards the side from the hit. It stung something awful, feeling like the hand was covered in tiny needles. 

“I think you need another,” the torturer smiled, exiting from view.

The operative felt his eyes twitching and his vision failing. His body shivered from the cold and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could not help that agonized scream that tore through his throat, muffled by the gag. 

Zane tugged at his binds, thrashing in the chair for a moment before giving up, leaning forward and letting his head fall.

Another douse. 

The operative shot back up, trying in vain to kick his legs as he writhed. 

“Stop!” he found himself pleading, but with the tape in the way, how could his tormentor tell?

With his eyes squeezed shut, Zane felt tears welling up.

Oh no. 

Don’t, don’t don’t-

The operative could not help himself. The tears just came out, running down his cheeks as he opened his eyes back up, his expression reflecting the agony he felt. 

A whimper and a whine and soon, the man was breaking down. All he wanted to do was sleep. That’s all he wanted.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” the tormentor feigned concern, “I think I broke our toy.”

The torturer placed a hand gently under Zane’s chin, lifting his head up. The operative immediately pulled his head back, but the man grabbed tight on his jaw. 

Zane really could not help himself. He was mad at himself, but that feeling was overwhelmed by the sense of desperation for sleep. As he sobbed, avoiding eye contact with his captor, his face flushed. 

Dread and embarrassment.

Stop, stop, stop.

Please…

“What do you say, another one?” the tormenter smiled. 

Soon, he was out of view and Zane could hear the bucket being filled up. 

No, no, no!

Zane’s instincts kicked in. He was a cornered animal. Exhausted to no end and running on fear and adrenaline. 

The operative tried again at his binds, tugging in desperation. Another scream. 

Then, the ice cold water came again.

Zane cried, he was breaking and he could not muster the strength to soldier through. After hours of torture and sleep deprevation, he could not handle it anymore. He just wanted it all to stop so bad.

Please, just stop. 

Please.

The operative could not see through his tears anymore. He did not even bother trying to blink them away, he just sat there, helpless and defeated. 

Another one.

But Zane’s screams were dying down.  
Another. 

Another. 

Another.

Then it stopped and the operative soon felt his vision fading to black. 

Nothingness.

Finally…

Rest.

Until he was shocked awake again.


End file.
